Running Away From Tomorrow
by Rae Alexander
Summary: ONE SHOT.Ron tell Kim he doesn't want to marry her after their Grad from college. She runs... Scaring everyone. But Ron does want to marry her. :


**Summary: **After Kim and Ron break up because of a stupid fight, Monique helps Kim through a ruff patch. FluffxxFluff. One Shot.

Kim's legs felt heavy as she made her way towards Monique's house. A long time had passed since the last time she had done so. Kim had now, just, graduated from Boston University with now real future plans. She did have one plan at haste, but that was on hold for the time being.

Kim sluggishly knocked on the big door in front of her. The wood work seemed to engulf her, almost as it she wanted to disappear. Monique's presence was visible at the door within a matter of seconds. Her mouth dropped, surprised, and she embraced Kim with a brief hug.

"Kim, Oh my god! I'm going to cry. You have the whole world looking for you. Oh my god. I thought you were dead, but you're here and I don't know what to say. I'm going to kill you. I've never been so freaked out in my entire life. " She held open the door and Kim walked in, half smiling.

"I just came to talk." Kim shrugged as if it was so sensible.

"Fine, but you owe me an explanation."

"It's a long story."

Monique ignored her. "So where's your other half?" She asked, referring to Ron. "He's been freaking out. I've never seen his cry before, but it's scary. He hasn't slept since your Houdini act." Kim shook her head and looked away. "I knew this was big. I'll break out the Ben and Jerry's."

"I'm sorry Mon, I needed to talk to someone and despite the fact that we don't see each other as much as I'd like to, you were still my best resort." Monique pressed the bowl of ice cream against Kim's lips.

"Enough, come on let me hear about it from the beginning."

"Well, here it goes…

_Kim and Ron were coming back home, to there apartment, after the graduation at Boston U. Ron was carrying Kim on his back in the elevator and wincing in pretend pain. _

"_You weigh a ton." Ron joked kissing her hand. _

"_Ha, not funny, you're going to have to get used to this because one day you'll be carrying me over the threshold." Ron set Kim down on her feet and faced the doors. There stretched an awkward silence. She took his hand and rubbed her thumb over his knuckles. "What's the matter Ron; you know what I'm referring to right?" _

"_Yeah." He didn't look at her. _

"_Marriage Ron, it's going to be amazing. You and me, and kids someday. Our lives together." She smiled on her train of thought. They got out of the elevator. _

"_Yeah KP, that sounds great, for people like you I mean." Kim crossed her arms. _

"_What do you mean, people like me? You too Ron, the both of us. I mean, if you want to take matters into your own hands, I'm not pushing you away." She followed him through the doors into their apartment. He entered the small kitchen and rummaged through the fridge. _

"_But I'm pushing you away." _

_Her mouth dropped and she moved to stand in front of him. "Why Ron, talk to me." She demanded. _

"_Kim, lets not talk about this now. I'm tired. A minute ago we were graduating college and now were talking about marriage?" He placed his hand on her hips and spun her out of his way. "Please, slow down." _

_He slammed the refrigerator door shut and sat down on the couch in the living room. Kim rested her head against the cold metal and frowned. She saw a box of crackers. She sighed and threw her black gown next to Ron's on the kitchen table. Everything would have been much better if they had just gone out to eat with their parents like was planed. _

"_Ron how can you sit there and say to my face that you don't want to marry me?" She sat down on the arm rest and glared at him. _

"_I never said I didn't want to marry you." _

"_Then what are you talking about?" She asked rubbing the top of his head, like a dog. _

"_Maybe, were not all that we think we are." He sighed. "Maybe there's nothing here?" _

"_Ron, there's something." She felt a few tears fall from her eyes. "I wouldn't have gone all the way with you if I didn't know something was there. Is, there is something and always will be." _

"_Do you love me?" He asked quietly. _

"_With all my heart." She paused and waited for him to say something. "Do you love me?" _

"_I think I do KP, but I'm, never mind it's not important." He took a breath. "I don't love you Kim. I can't do it anymore." _

_Kim took a step back and collided with the table. "No, how can you say something like that?" _

"_Kim, please don't make this worse than it needs to be?" _

_She drew a light but scary laugh. "Worse than it needs to be my ass Ron. You're fucking retarded. I hate you." _

"_KP, don't say that." He said standing up. _

"_My name's Kim and how could you do this to me?" She let more tears fall against her zip up jacket. "You don't love me, and I can't hate you." She spun on her heels and left the apartment. _

...And that's how it all went down." Kim finished.

Monique's mouth hung slightly ajar. "I don't believe he would say that to you. Is there any chance that you miss understood what he said?"

Kim shook her self. "Nope, he made him self perfectly clear." She pushed back into the cushion. "I haven't spoken to him in a week."

"Kim!?" Monique sat up and stared at her best friend. "A week, Kim you haven't spent that much time away from Ron since Wannaweep."

"You don't think I haven't figured that out?" Kim half laughed. "He can't call me or find me or anything because I left my cell phone and Kimmunicator in Boston."

"He's probably scared shitless." Monique added.

"Believe me, I know it. But what he did was wrong too."

"I know GF I know. What you both did is wrong, but you should have stayed."

Kim crossed her arms. "Why am I being blamed for all of this? It's his fault."

"Now let's not play the blame game Kim. Ron would do anything rational without thinking it through first." She paused. "Nevermind."

"I'm scared Mon." Kim confessed.

"What!? The infamous Kim Possible is scared?"

"Hey, believe it or not. I'm afraid all the time for Ron, you, my parents and even the Tweebs." She felt her heart pounding.

"You need to talk to him Kim."

"I know, but things are worse now than before I left."

Monique contemplated her thoughts. "What?"

"Ron's the only man I've ever gone all the way with Monique, catching on yet?"

Monique's mouth dropped. "Oh!" She paused. "Oh wait, Oh! Kim, oh my God. You have to tell Ron. I'm so happy for you."

"I'm not, he freaked when I brought up getting married. Something like this could break us up permanently."

"He's got to know. This is life affirming. You don't know everything yet. Get the story."

Kim breathed in deeply and let it out. "You're right; I'll go talk to Wade." She stood hasty. "Thanks so much for the talk Monique. You've been there every time I've ever needed you. Thanks!"

"Just like Ron…"

Kim frowned. "Yeah."

She left the house and quickly made it over to Wade's. She didn't know why, but she felt as if Wade would know she was coming. She knocked on the door and Wade came to the door franticly. "I'm going to kill you, you know that."

"I've been looking for you. Ron's freaking out, pasted freaking. Your parent's didn't know where you were and the whole world's been crazy."

She frowned and sighed. "I took a train to Middleton after Ron and I got in a fight. Then I walked to Monique's house."

"I'm still going to kill you. Everyone thinks Kim Possible is dead." He crossed his arms. "You didn't take the Kimmunicator or your cell phone. The only reason I knew you were breathing, or living, for now, for that matter was because I checked your credit card balance."

"I'm sorry, things got too heavy. I needed to get away."

"So you got on a bus and scared Ron and everyone else who cares about you?"

Kim let a few tears fall. "What do you want me to say? I'm alive. You can broadcast it to the world if you want; I just need to talk to Ron."

Wade scratched his head. "He's out."

Kim put a hand on her hip. "Out where? Out here or on another planet, out?"

"Out in town looking for you. He's probably with your parents and his."

Kim's hand went to her mouth. "He's still looking?"

"He would look until he was sure you were dead or until he knew what happened to you." He picked up his handheld. "Ron's at the shopping center."

"You got anything that can get me there faster?"

He shook his head. "Take my car, but this conversation is so not through." He threw her his keys and she ran out the door. She jumped in Wade's black car and popped the keys in the ignition. She drove quickly to the shopping center, not trying to waste time in any way what so ever.

She sprung from the car and pushed off her feet toward the open area. People stared. There were mutters of "Kim Possible's not dead? She's Alive!" The new was around the center soon enough and Kim could only hope that Ron would hear it from someone.

Luckily enough on the other side of the center people were frantically making there way toward someone. Ron, and the rest of the Possible family, interestedly made there way following the crowd.

"Whose here?" Jim and Tim asked excited.

Ron, Ms. Possible and Mr. Possible shrugged. "What's with all the commotion?" Ron asked a lady who was excitingly jumping up and down.

She didn't even make an effort to look at him, she just kept on moving closer into the crowd. Ron crossed his arms. "We should leave, there's not much more we can do. Kim's obviously not here."

"Yeah, she's not here, or in any of the hospitals in the world. We can't give up." He sighed.

"Ron, we're not giving up. She's not here. Everyone would be mobbing around her. We would have heard,"

"Kim Possible's been found!" A random citizen yelled loudly.

"See, I told you. People would know if Kim was found."

The family stood there dumb fondly before coming to there senses. " Kim!" Mrs. Possible shrieked.

"Here?" Mr. Possible added.

"I'm gunna kill her." Jim said angrily.

"I thought she was already dead!" Tim mocked.

Ron broke away from the Possible's in search of his own. He made his way toward the center of the mob. His heart was racing. The last week had been miserable. He spent his first week of vacation from college, at that, searching for his girl friend.

Ron had expected Kim to come home, angry, after there fight, not, not at all. He spent the first hour of her absence wracking his mind with all of his regrets. It's not that he didn't want to marry Kim. He had his heart set on it, but he didn't regret having his heart set on it until his mind starting wandering.

Kim was their leader, she always had been. She led the missions, the cheerleading squad, the sex… Ron was the follower. He was the distraction. He got in the way. What kind of a relationship as a married couple could they have if Kim did all the work? In this case, it would be the woman of the house.

He began thinking, maybe the reason Kim loved him was because she could control him. She was better than him. Thoughts like that threw Ron off the edge. He knew he would have to end the relationship.

But once he did, he regretted it, like he knew he would all along. Kim took it bad, way bad. She fled.

He found him self at the center of the mob. His head moved in circles. She wasn't there. He bit his lip, confused. The mob started moving again, they almost toppled over Ron, but he moved with them.

Ron had eventually realized that Kim wasn't coming back to him the next morning. He spent to whole day calling hospitals and family and friends. This was the start of the day were everyone knew Kim Possible was missing. His first thought was to get to Middleton and search for her with the Possible family. He wouldn't rest until he had her in her arms.

His mind had come to a final conclusion quickly. Obviously, if Kim wanted to marry him so bad, as to run from him, she truly loved him. He owed her that much. This was the longest he had ever been away from her.

He moved with the crowd, pushing over toward the edges. He stood up on a bench that he crashed into to get a better look. He couldn't see her anywhere. Maybe everyone was crazy, delusional, insane. Just like he thought he was. But then…

IN THE DISTANCE…

He caught a quick glimpse of the hair he had grown to know so well. The red brown hair that genteelly framed _her_ face. His heart beat grew louder and he ran. Through the mob straight to where she was.

Kim backed away from the growing mob. They chase up until the parking lot. Back where she had started. Kim remembered this feeling. It had felt so good to be undercover the last week, although it was nothing like being in Ron's arms. She couldn't ever recall a time when she was so extremely angry at someone, but wanted them so badly.

She heard her name being yelled out by a familiar voice. She turned look all over, still backing up retreating closer and closer to the curb. But she looked deeper into the mass of people asking her pointless questions. A hand shot up and the boy she loved stepped through. She took one step back and the ground moved from underneath her feet. She fell backwards into the parking lot.

She landed hard on her back and felt her lower legs go numb. Darkness crashed down on her life again, after the ten seconds of light.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Light seeped under Kim's eye lids and she groaned. Her head hurt and she felt undeniably uncomfortable. She snatched open the first eye and looked around the room. A hospital?

She tried to sit up but felt the wires connected to arms restrain her down. Movement from the other side of the room caught her attention. She looked over and saw Ron moving from his chair. She half smiled and waved. Awkward…

Her emotions spoke up. "Ron, I-I" He put his hand up and moved toward her.

"Before you say anything, let me hug you." She propped her self up on her elbows and Ron genteelly embraced her. He buried his face in her hair and kissed her cheek softly. He rubbed his hands over her small arms and pulled away. "Don't you ever run away from me again, hear?" He kissed her forehead and stared deeply into her sapphire eyes. "I know it was my entire fault and you had every right to run away, but you scared every body including me."

She stayed silent.

"So, I don't know what happened because the doctors aren't aloud to tell me anything because I'm not family. But, you're parents should be here any minute now."

Kim crossed her arms over her chest and pushed back into the pillow. "That's not my fault."

He groaned and got down on his knee. "Kim, I know this isn't the best time to be doing this considering we're in a hospital and you're obviously hurt, but KP, will you marry me?"

Kim got angrier and ripped the ring he was bringing out of his pocket out of his hand. "I thought you didn't love me."

"Kim, I always have loved you, in some form or another. I love you now. I was just extremely confused. You have no idea what was going on in my head."

"Yeah! Because you wouldn't tell me!"

"Chill out would you?" He waited for her to relax. "I was afraid that if we got married I would always be the understudy, the side kick, the invisible boy friend."

Kim gasped. "That's not true."

"Kim, you're inevitable. Everyone loves you. You're mind blowing, controlling, hypnotic." He paused. "I'm dooufhy."

She laughed. "Nice way to put it."

"Anyway, I always wanted to know why everyone called us the perfect couple, but I finally realized it after configuring out where we stand."

"Go on…"

"The reason we were the perfect couple was because you were 7/8ths of it."

She laughed again. "You wanna know where you stand Ron?" He nodded. "You stand right here, in my heart."

He blushed. "But I was so heartless."

"What I did was worse, according to Monique." She took his hand and gave him back the ring. "You already know my answer, but maybe you should plan your entrance a bit better?"

He rolled his eyes and put the ring back in his pocket. "Well, I better figure out the best way to purpose fast because we could end up back here in a week and I won't be able to figure out what happened."

She leaned forward and kissed his lips. "So, you really want to marry me, no doubts?"

"I'm one hundred percent sure there's nothing more I'd like more."

Kim thought back to the accident. "What about a baby?"

Ron looked at her blankly. "Why?"

She shrugged. "Because I have a baby monitor attached to my stomach and you're blind if you didn't notice."

She lifted up her shirt and pointed to the taped wire. "See a baby."

His heart stopped and he passed out cold on the floor. _Well, _she thought, _at least he didn't run away…_


End file.
